<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Love Is A Dynamite Drug by Visionsofdazzlingrooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230695">Making Love Is A Dynamite Drug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms'>Visionsofdazzlingrooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>blue bloods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x12 - Freeform, Episode Tag, F/M, Framed, Linda welcomes Danny home, Smut, aka one of the BEST episodes, dang I love this episode, from jail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He really needed to be out looking for the asshole who framed him. He needed to be out clearing his name. He needed to be out proving he wasn’t guilty. He really needed to do those things...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Love Is A Dynamite Drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little reworking of the scene when Danny comes home after staying the night in jail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linda hugged her husband tightly, “longest night of my life.” She breathed out, never wanting to let him go. </p>
<p>“Don’t skip town,” the officer who had dropped him off warned.</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? Jus because he had two kilos of drugs in his car, didn’t mean they belonged to him. Who the hell even put them there? Who got past the alarm system?</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, Officer,” Linda smiled, her arms crossed. “I’ll make sure he stays right here.” She patted his shoulder, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>“You better. Or you’ll be charged too.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for dropping him off,” she practically pushed the officer out the door. “Have a nice day. Bye.”</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Danny felt like most of the weight he had been carrying around had finally been lifted. He was home, thank goodness, but not in the clear yet. He needed to be out in the streets, not in his bedroom, watching his naked wife strip him. He let Linda throw his shirt across the room. He really needed to be out looking for the asshole who framed him. He needed to be out clearing his name. He needed to be out proving that he wasn’t guilty. He really needed to do those things..... But Linda's fingers made him stay. Her warm mouth trailed over his chest, her fingers dipped beneath his waist band, his breath hitching. </p>
<p>Linda kissed his torso, leaving bite marks, dipping her tongue into The Valley of his muscles. Her fingers stayed put, between his skin and his underwear. She turned her hands as she bit a hip, scratching where the top of his underwear sat. </p>
<p>"I should be out there," he tried weakly, his voice somewhat hoarse and embarrassingly needy. </p>
<p>"Of course you should," Linda shifted on her knees, pulling his pants and underwear down. </p>
<p>"I need to find this asshole," he tried again, his eyes closing as Linda's warm hands closed around him. </p>
<p>"Yes you do." She twisted her wrist, going up and down. She leaned in, her breath hot against him. "So go."</p>
<p>"Go where?" He breathed out, his hand tangling in her hair. </p>
<p>Linda darted her tongue out, teasing him with soft touches and her hot breath. She had a plan; she was going to go agonizingly slow until he was begging for it. </p>
<p>Danny tugged Linda's hair lightly, silently asking for more. He let out a frustrated groan when all she did was slow down some. Minutes went by, and he was slowly losing his desire. "Linda, please."</p>
<p>"Please what?" She looked up at him with that damned fake innocence she had perfected years ago. She knew that he knew that she knew it drove him crazy. </p>
<p>"Pu-" Danny's eyes closed when she closed her lips around the tip. She sucked at it like she was drinking from a straw, then pulled away. He hissed at the cool air suddenly around him. </p>
<p>"What is it that you want?" Usually, Danny would be the one saying those things, but Linda had her turn from time to time. </p>
<p>"A blowjob," Danny whimpered as she started pumping her fist. </p>
<p>"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" </p>
<p>Danny cursed at her, "f*** you."</p>
<p>"I thought I was doing that to you."</p>
<p>"Linda."</p>
<p>She smirked, enjoying her turn in the power seat. </p>
<p>Danny sighed when her mouth was on him again. He still gripped her hair, but that was more for contact than control. She had made it clear it was one of the rare times she was in charge. He liked the rhythm she had set up: down slowly, then up with her tongue dragging, and a suck- a hard suck- to the tip. She had stamina when it came to this, so he wasn't surprised many minutes had passed when he casually looked at the clock. </p>
<p>Danny looked down when he felt Linda falter, and the reason why almost had him cum in her mouth. She had two fingers inside her, pumping in and never fully out. She whimpered, stopping both her ministrations. </p>
<p>"Danny," Linda moaned, knowing he knew what she wanted. She was never able to cum on her own, her muscles always got so weak when close to orgasm. "Please, I need you now."</p>
<p>He smiled pulled her up, backing her against the wall, kissing her breath away. He slid his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Her legs wrapped immediately around his waist. Without warning, he slid two fingers inside her. He curled them around inside, "you're not wet enough."</p>
<p>"Danny," was the only word that floated from her mouth. She wanted to curse him and tell him to screw her silly, but only his name could come out. "Please. I'm ready. I need you. Please."</p>
<p>"Since you asked so politely." The detective entered her, and they both collectively moaned.  It didn't take long for either of them to find their high, Danny making sure Linda always had hers first. </p>
<p>************</p>
<p>It was the middle of the afternoon, Danny was in bed with a sleeping Linda in his arms. He really needed to find the bastard that set him up, but at the moment, he didn't have the want, the drive, or the need. The rat bastard could wait twenty minutes more.... or thirty minutes. It wasn’t like the detective was about to skip town, not with a blonde, five foot six reason to stay exactly where he was.  

Danny smiled as Linda stirred next to him, nuzzling her nose into the pillows. She rubbed her eye as she shifted more on her stomach. “What time is it?”

Danny looked at the clock, “almost two in the afternoon.” 

She nodded, making no indication she was about to get up soon. “When are criminals going to learn not to mess with you? Don’t they know you’re the best?” 

He shrugged, pushing her hair from her face. “I should go.” 

Linda nodded, rolling out of bed. She stretched in front of him, sighing as her hands made contact with her bare thighs. “Before you do anything, you gotta shower. Wash off the smell of jail and sex.”

He propped himself on his elbows, “is that an invitation?” 

She shrugged, exaggerating her walk as she strode to the en-suite. “You’ll just have to find out.”

“‘So what if I should be out clearing my name? I’ve waited this long, was two more hours?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, sorry if the last part isn’t separated correctly. When I preview it, it’s all squashed together. I don’t know what it’ll do when it’s posted, but I apologize in advance if it doesn’t fix itself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>